If We Had Rainbow Wings
If We Had Rainbow Wings is the twenty-second episode (the second segment of the eleventh episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and 187th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title of this episode is a reference to one of the Disneyland’s attractions, If You Have Wings, and succeeded by several attractions that is based on this like Delta Dreamflight. It will be paired up with "Young DREAMER". At the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer and P.I.X.A.L. hired some substitute teachers when the Ninja and the Mane Five were gone. In the Never-Realm, the Ninja rehearse through a band to persuade the inhabitants, while Twilight explains to Sunny about what have caused Hope Hollow’s Rainbow festival to be unsuccessful. Production The song that the Ninja performed is Shine Like Rainbows, which is originally used in the film, [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls:_Rainbow_Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks], according to Danial Ingram. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, one month and ten days ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also aired on TV3 in Malaysia on September 14, 2019. Plot New replacements In Equestria, Starlight Glimmer and P.I.X.A.L got tired after teaching all the School of Friendship’s students for a few days when the Ninja and the Mane Five are gone. Master Wu came to the two about their exhaustion from teaching, and they decided to take a break. Apart from this, Wu asked them to get some friends as substitute teachers, which may be an unlikely relief for the two. While Starlight and P.I.X.A.L were looking for teachers as a substitute, Gallus and Ocellus we’re studying while without color, as Yona also hate being gray. Silverstream is upset that there is no harmony without color, and the two have been exhausted after reaching. Sandbar suggest the five to seek help with Master Wu at the Monastery of Spinjitzu if Starlight and P.I.X.A.L find them all. Rehearse it all together The scene then switches back over to the other realm, and it shows The Dazzlings and Vex were planning to stop the Ninja and the Mane Six. Sonata was excited about the "surprise plan", until the Ice Emperor came up. He said that he dislikes people to have positive energy. Although he became a ruler several decades ago, while The Dazzlings came to Equestria to create discord among ponies, the Ice Emperor revealed his true colors to keep the realm under his control. Adagio still believes the Ice Emperor’s plan, and he lets the Blizzard Samurai to team up with the Dazzlings and against the Never-Realm Protectors. At the palace, the Ninja were rehearsing the song until Akita stops because of the incorrect tune. Jay cannot believes that they cannot bring harmony together if we put a wrong tune, but Zane managed to fit in the melody and harmony through the song, so that the inhabitants from the Never-Realm can hear it. As they continue rehearsing, Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom came to help, and bring it to its hall. The Mane Five, the Ninja, Snowblossom and Akita were finding to sort out the Rainbow Generator that was easily destroyed by Zane during the Pyro Vipers conflict. Snowblossom asked Twilight about the true colors that bring the Sixteen Realms back together. She recalls when Kai finally hatched his pet Phoenix and stop the Flash Bees (as his feathers represent passion), Jay shows optimism to make a band performance successful with bubbles, Nya makes the sprouts grow and restoring the flowers, Lloyd lets Yukiko to fall asleep calmly, and Cole lets Bragi to guide the Ninja and the Mane Six to Hotel Hope, after the balloon got destroyed in the first place. Each of them had to face a situation and make a choice relating to seven colors of the Rainbow, and the Ninja affected by their choice gave them a gift. The Ninja bring the objects—Phil's feather, Jay's bubble tube, Lloyd's Dreamcatcher, Nya's Azalea flower, and Cole's compass—near the Rainbow Generator, but Snowblossom doesn't see anything special about them. Since the generator can able to bond with the keys of the seven colors, there's still two colors missing, Yellow and Violet. Snowblossom has an another idea, to make Rainbow Wings, but there is one problem, the missing ingredient is the butterfly wing essence. She asked Twilight, Rarity, Lloyd and Nya to get the essence at Glade’s Antiques, while the rest of them were able plan out a song to persuade the inhabitants. The Trade Twilight, Rarity, Lloyd and Nya hops on the repaired Twinkling Balloon and managed to get to Snowyside Town, where most of the Yuhidae ponies and normal ponies worked. Twilight said that Snowyside Town was once called the Sunshine Village until the Never-Realm came into eternal winter. After they get down from the balloon, the Ninja and the unicorn ponies went to explore the town and stopped by a mysterious pony named Sapphire Velvet. Lloyd tells Sapphire where Glade’s Antiques were, and she guides them to the place they wanted. When inside the antique, they met Shimmer Glade, a Unicorn pony who was the best in fashion and collecting beautiful things. Rarity decided to look for the butterfly wing essence that Snowblossom needs, and Shimmer finally founds it. They finally managed to get the Essence, but Shimmer wants them to trade something beautiful, in order to get this. Rarity has an idea if she brings diamonds from the gem cave as a trade. She trades some diamonds to Shimmer and get the butterfly wing essence. The duo and the unicorn ponies were elated about the Essence and went back to the palace, while Sapphire talks to Shimmer regarding about beautiful jewels. Back at Great Lake, the rest of the Ninja are now used to get the right tone, and already made as an surprise. However, to make it a big finish, Jay uses his bubble tube to blow, only to find out that the bubbles were frozen and land on the floor. Exhausted, Akita encourages them to rehearse one last time, so that they can finally hear it, with microphone checks and sounds. The Young Six’s trip to Hope Hollow Back in Ninjago, the Young Six comes to Master Wu meditating, and asked how to get to Hope Hollow. They asked Wu that when the Ninja and the Mane Five are gone to save Fluttershy, they are able to save Hope Hollow from losing color. He agrees for them to settle the friendship problem themselves, and went to the cave to get the vehicles. When they get in, they were excited to ride the vehicles, Yona takes the Dirt Bike, Sandbar and Smolder takes the Katana 4X4 and Silverstream, Gallus and Ocellus takes the ShuriCopter. They get in, but P.I.X.A.L and Starlight managed to stop them, as they cannot used it without supervision from the Ninja. The Young Six agree with Starlight’s words and bring them to Hope Hollow with a new vehicle for them. The Young Six were elated that they were going to Hope Hollow and retake their duties. If we have Rainbow Wings, can we fly? In the Never-Realm, Snowblossom done experimenting the effects on the Rainbow wings, and see Lloyd have one, with the green fiery wings on his back. Despite it is a trial, his wings were vanished. Suddenly, they heard a call from Sunny Skies, and went to see how it’s doing. Later, Snowblossom, Akita and Zane went to a secret room that Sunny was working on a speech. Zane also notices several color photos on the walls from before Hope Hollow lost its color. While the Ninja are rehearsing, Lloyd and Twilight look for the rest of the team, and eventually found them. Lloyd saw the photos before losing its color, as Zane tells him that they are all in color. When Petunia Petals enters the room, Sunny becomes flustered and quickly leaves to continue working on his speech. Petunia shows Twilight, Lloyd, Akita, Snowblossom and Zane photos of the last Rainbow Festival, showing the town losing its color when the Rainbow Generator is activated. Despite Sunny blaming himself for the event, Petunia is certain that it was an accident, as it was Zane who destroy the Rainbow Generator. Petunia also shows Lloyd the remains of the Rainbow Generator, with five keys, and Twilight and Snowblossom came up with an idea. The Brightest Melody After several discussions, the Ninja arrived at Great Lake to perform the song to the entire inhabitants, even the Yuhidae ponies. Lloyd said that everyone is ready, as they set up the instruments and starts singing Shine Like Rainbows. During a song, a montage showing the Ninja doing good deeds to the people and the ponies. After which, the Ice Fishers, the Elders, the ponies and the team cheer the Ninja and they persuade to rescue Fluttershy once and for all, and to restore colours in all the Sixteen Realms. Jay said that the actions was taken to them, as the Ninja and the Mane Five give a hug to each other. Back at the Castle of Ice, the Ice Emperor was unhappy due to which creating the people and the ponies to persuade that they are living in hope. The Dazzlings and Vex find a way to stop the Ninja, and eventually, the Ice Emperor nearly punishes Vex, but stopped by Adagio. While Adagio and Vex spying on the Ninja, she asked Aria and Sonata to bring some expired marshmallows to Pinkie Pie, in order to drink with hot chocolate. After bringing the expired marshmallows to a palace, Vex and Adagio continue to spy on them, and wait until they have fell into a trap. Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain (Arielle Tuliao as her singing voice) *Antonia - Brynna Drummond *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Discord - John de Lancie *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *General Vex - Michael Kopsa *Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Maud Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Mudbriar - Adam Kirschner *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert (Shylo Sharity as her singing voice) *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse *Shimmer Glade - Shannon Chan-Kent *Sapphire Velvet - Ashleigh Ball *Sunburst - Ian Hanlin *Sorla - Party Drake *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Trixie Lulamoon - Kathleen Barr *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yukiko - Michelle Creber *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zane - Brent Miller Jake, Faith, Daddy No Legs, Jet Jack, Chew Toy and Arkade appear in this episode, but no lines. Songs *True Original (partially) *Shine Like Rainbows Transcript *If We Had Rainbow Wings (Transcript) Locations *Ninjago **Mountain of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Equestria **Ponyville ***Castle of Friendship ***School of Friendship *Never-Realm **Ice Emperor’s Castle **Princess Snowblossom’s Palace **Snowyside Town ***Glade’s Antiques **Great Lake Village ***Lake Stage Trivia *'Narrator': Twilight Sparkle *Without the Ninja and the Mane Five taking care of the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer and P.I.X.A.L. hires some recruitments, to prevent exhaustion. *It is possible that the objects based on the seven colors can bond to the Rainbow Generator. However, only five colors are seen; Red, Orange, Green, Blue and Indigo. Yellow and Violet are the missing colors. *Like Hunted, this season switches between two realms. Whenever the scene switches to Ninjago or Equestria, it switches with a Rainbow transition (like what it did in the Season 11 intro) and whenever it switches to the Never-Realm, it switches with a transition of wind and snowflakes. *This marks Garmadon’s first physical appearance since "The Fate of Lloyd". *It is revealed that Discord cannot accept Fluttershy’s disappearance. This marks the first episode Discord cries. *As the song plays, several Ninja have shown good deeds during the montage from the past seasons: **Lloyd was doing his homework and at the same time, using his cellphone to text his friends for help. **Skylor encourages Kai to go on the pool, even though he has a fear of water. **During Jake’s birthday, Lloyd and Lil’ Nelson gave the presents to him, even though Nelson has very little money. **In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Zane gives a sandwich to Faith, while the Marooned Ninja and Faith are having lunch together. ***This is also similar to how Wu gives Aspheera a sandwich in "Never Trust an Alicorn". *The Ice Emperor dislikes anything related to harmony, hope and friendship, thus it was his weakness. *This is the third time the Ninja perform the song in a band. The first is No More from "Wu Teas" and the second is Welcome to the Show in "Razzle Dazzle". **This is the first time the Ninja perform the band in another realm. *Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals appear in this episode, since "The Northern Light of Friendship". *The Young Six cannot use the ShuriCopter, Cole’s Dirt Bike and Katana 4x4, without the Ninjas’ supervision. *Before the song, the Ninja setting up the instruments while playing an instrumental version of The Time Is Now. *Akita sings this song for the first time. However, Arielle Tuliao provides her singing voice, rather than her voice actor, Tabitha St. Germain. **This is also applied to Rarity (Kazumi Evans) and Princess Luna (Aloma Steele). *This episode showcases that Adagio Dazzle is Vex's love interest. Errors *It is unknown how P.I.X.A.L has sweat on her face, since Nindroids don’t sweat. *When Yona is trying to ride the Dirt Bike, she was in color, rather than being colorless. *In the credits, the last name of the singing voice actor of Akita, Arielle Tuliao, was misspelled as Tuilao. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_If_We_Had_Rainbow_Wings_Title_Card.png Ninja (Wings).png